MotH (Magic of the Heart)
by AzelforestdA
Summary: The guardians are about to face a new threat much bigger than pitch, children falling ill across the globe and previous holidays going missing. What is to become of the guardians now? (LOOKING FOR ASSISTANCE)


Hey there! So this is the first chapter, super excited with all the previous views it's gotten. I'm also looking for guest guardians to put into the story later on. If you have an OC you'd like to be in here that qualifies for what I'm looking for, PM me or leave a review. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

"They will face their hardest trial yet..."

"And even so, a mere spirit bonded by broken memories, you think will be strong enough to aid them?..."

"Not just aid...but inspire them all...a combined effort of all their work, by the harmony of a single being..."

"Surely you jest...they nearly lost the previous one..."

"Their enemy prior will aid them into a new dawn...perhaps a golden age will become of this century yet..."

"...Still as soft as you started Mim..."

A hushed whisper befell a clustered wooded area, guarded by an enormous oak that shadowed the grounds around it with its expansive branches. Only the mere strands of moonlight that shone through the leaves gave any life to the vegetation that began to grow from them. Blooming beautiful blossoms and small white flowers whose vines crept through the bed of moss. It wasn't until a shimmering sliver of light appeared near the center, nestled within the crook of a small cluster of those white flowers that the growth stopped and the light grew. The moonlight sparkled as a something began to slowly materialize and eventually it finally faded away and gave birth to a young yet grown figure, curled up without a care in the world until its first breath could be heard.

It had been at least a year since the great battle between the Guardians and the Nightmare King. The victory had been short lived however, with work needing to be done for their believers to restore themselves as they once were. Since then however, there hadn't been any word from the boogeyman, it was as if he'd disappeared off the face of the globe. This had left a few of their group worried, but over time they had brushed it off with regards to their newest recruit to the team. As Jack would have it though, in his own way, even he had his own doubts that the man was gone for good.

This however, didn't seem to stop the guardian of Fun from doing just what his intended purpose had been laid out to be. Recently a surge of frost ridden areas had taken the early fall of November, and had even caused a few awe's and confused glances to the skies with his usual work within the western parts of the earth.

Jack had just been enjoying the calm leftovers of the day he'd brought while sitting in a tree, brushing his fingers idly across the repaired section of his staff absentmindedly, Burgess had been gifted a bit of an early winter courtesy of himself. After hearing Jamie going on about how school had been pushing him and his friends into the further semester with boring test and such. Snow days were Jack's specialty, something he'd always had time to give, especially when a friend was in need of one. He was just about to wrap things up for the upcoming evening when he caught sight of a brilliant array of colors in the distant sky.

"The Aurora?...North..." Jack muttered, sprinting up into the air and with swift haste called to the wind to hurry to the Workshop.

It had only taken him an hour or so to make his way there before he'd came up through one of the windows like usual. He'd been greeted by the rich assortment of smells and sounds, from paint and plastic to sweets and spices. He could see everyone hard at work, tinkering away at all sorts of interesting designs that seemed to always be changing. Glancing around at the busy shop, he made sure to avoid most of the yeti's and elves as he floated quickly around everyone on his way upstairs. Noticing the other guardians standing around the usual meeting place, he paused a few feet away as he of course took a head count before approaching, talking aloud to himself.

"Man, I swear every time we meet up I feel I'm always the last one to get here. I really need to step up my game.." He joked, smiling as he took in the perked interest of everyone now noticing his arrival.

"Jack! Good to see you made it." North mused, arms crossed with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Same here, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny." Jack gave a slight nod to the three, in which only two gave a response back at him. Sandy of course holding a small glass as per usual whenever he visited, he had a strange taste for spiked eggnog. Jack didn't prefer any beverages, considering when he touched any they would freeze...and not to mention when he was able to the flavors never settled well to his liking.

"Yeah, sorry, I hate to break up this little meet n' greet but uh, why, exactly did you call us here North? You know how busy we all a'..I mean..besides that bludger some of us have only a few months left to prepare for our big day, and I'd rather not miss a beat with how badly we've all been put back." Bunny spoke in, earning himself a glare from one of the many nicknames he'd given Jack.

"Ah! That is good question..which I have good answer to." North smiled, grasping his hands as he rubbed them together in an almost eager notion. "Manny has been generous enough in giving us one new guardian, Jack." He winked at the winter spirit before announcing his news, "He has been kind enough, to give us a new hand again."

"Wait a' you saying.." Bunny blinked, looking confused for a moment before North motioned for them to follow behind the curtain leading up to his office.

North paused near the door before glancing back at them and putting a finger to his lips. "She is very new...I picked her up earlier this morning after Manny showed me." He opened the door a little to give them a peek.

Inside perched on the couch was a young girl, around Jack's age at best. Golden hair with a curled bit pea-cocking with a few other strands stood up from the back of her head while the rest flowed down and turned into a silver blend. An idle strand being held back by a single blue pin curled over her shoulder. Two pink swirls covered both her cheeks, along with a tap of pink on the nose. She seemed to be idly fiddling around with a strange golden book decorated with many symbols, and a rather complicated pen on her lap while she looked away at the cluttered mess of north's room in wonder.

After a moment, North quietly closed the door before turning back to the rest of the group, a wise smile still playing on his lips. "She has not spoken much...but say her name is Zaria."

"Anotha' guardian right out of the blue?...What's the man thinkin' making anotha' one of us so suddenly?" Bunny frowned, finding it rather inconvenient.

"Bunny don't you see? She's obviously meant to help us. The children haven't been the same since we defeated pitch. It's taken months just to earn their belief in us once more, even from the one's who knew us best." Tooth spoke, glancing up at North.

"Tooth is right, Manny gave her purpose to help us specifically. Something of book and pen she has, similar to sandy's work but somehow different. It inspires children.." North mused, rubbing his chin.

"So..what we just have her go around doing her own thing while we do our business as usual?" Jack asked, curious.

"Eh...No...she is..very new..she is like child..she know's nothing of this world...I think that it would be best for us to share her..watch over her as she help us with the children. Much like how you help us before Jack." North explained, "But first...introduction." He knocked lightly at the door before he opened it again, peering in and giving a few quiet words before he walked in and beckoned for the others to follow.

Upon entering altogether, they were greeted with a cautious stare by a pair of deep blue eyes. The previous posture from before had shifted into a more proper form, and strangely enough Jack found himself staring at her colorful arms. What started as long purple sleeves mismatched into braided colors that were bandaged along the arms until they stopped and gloved around her index and middle fingers on both hands, along with a small gold hoop that hooked around her thumb to prevent it from sagging. Her nails were even painted different colors.

North didn't seem to approach her too suddenly, but quietly stated what was going on.

"I brought along my friends, like I said before. I wanted to introduce them to you." He gestured to the group. "This is Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandy, and Jack Frost. They are all very good friends of mine."

Zaria looked at them each in greeting before she gave a small smile in return, "H..h-hello.." She was definitely quiet when it came to new faces apparently, but polite nevertheless.

"Hey there.." Jack greeted, not trying to come off too forwardly. "I heard you're new...that's pretty cool. Considering I'm a frost spirit." He joked slightly.

She didn't seem to understand the joke, only giving him a slight tilt of her head in confusion.

"Perhaps she's not one for puns Jack." Tooth intervened before he could retaliate. "It's nice to meet you, you can just call me Tooth if you'd like." She replied, slightly less bubbly than usual. "I look forward to you helping us. I'll be so nice to have another girl on the team." She beamed. Earning a slight smile in return from Zaria.

Sandy seemed to be the next one to offer an introduction, giving a few strange symbols that didn't really do much besides surprise and confuse her. Although after a slight side of assistance from Tooth and a bit of translation, she was able to come to terms with a similar greeting much like the others as well.

The only one who hadn't given their greeting yet had been Bunny, who had been quietly speaking with North near his desk about something more concerning to himself.

"I just don't get why we need anotha' guardian so soon...we already got Jack to help us out..as much as I hate sayin' it." Bunny muttered.

"She was made to help us Bunny...something big might come again, Pitch might come back, and Jack might not be enough next time. We need to be ready, she will help us with the children and help fight alongside us should it lead to it..." North tried to convince him, although after a minute of silence a cough came from behind them and they turned to the group to see all eyes were on them.

"Well this has certainly been something interesting, but don't you think we should wrap things up so we can get back to our jobs, North?" Tooth prodded, eager to return to her job.

North straightened before he gave a slight nod, "Of course. I propose, since our friend is still new, that we each take turns watching over them to help her understand their job and get to know her better." He spoke, earning a few concerned stares from the others as they looked to one another.

"You sure about that North?..I mean no offense but do you think she'd be able to keep up with us?..." Jack asked, not even knowing if she could fly would be a problem altogether for himself with having to carry her everywhere.

"It will be fine, I assure you. Sandy? Why don't you take her first? You have much calmer job than the others." North asked, thinking it would be better for the two of them considering how lax Sandy's job usually tended to be. "Say..for one month? And then we can switch between each other."

The man in question gave a small thumbs up before turning to Zaria and waved her over before they began to make their way back towards the main halls, the remainder of her outfit had a strange style to it. Most of it resembled a silver robe but the back of it slithered behind her like a tail, and two golden clasp adorned her shoulders clasping to a golden shawl. Her tanned pants were clasped around the ankles with silk bands to prevent her from tripping.

Finally they were left to give their opinions over the matter, "I'm all for helping gain back a few followers and all but do you think she can help us altogether?..I mean I can barely cover myself at this point with you guys." Jack spoke up finally, leaning against his staff.

"Give her time...she is still new to this world..and her job. I am sure when the time comes she will provide. Besides..we need all the help we can get, our believers are still very slim from fight with pitch..it will take years to get back up to our full potential at pace we are going right now." North sighed.

"Well...I think I've used up all my time here. It was at least nice getting to catch up with everyone for the short time it was. I'll see you around." Tooth gave a small wave before taking her own leave.

"Yeah me too..got big plans for more of the westerners." Jack smirked, following up behind tooth, leaving Bunny and North together.

"I still don't like the sound of all this.." Bunny grumbled, looking up at North with a look of uncertainty. "Surely there's more to this than just..helpin' us out like that...right?"

"Maybe...but until then it would be best to take advantage of what we have been given to help strengthen ourselves for whatever comes then.." North replied, crossing his arms. "Unless you'd like to take her next?..."

Bunny's ears went down at the sound of such a thing, "Er...I think I'd rather wait my turn...no need to rush things..." He replied, jabbing a thumb at the door, "I'mma go, plenty to prepare for next year's..." With a mutter he finally left the office, leaving a slightly concerned Santa to wonder on of just what was to become of their group now?

* * *

For those that have helped me out in the story, I'll be giving you guys a shoutout, and I will also reply to any questions in this section in case ya'll happen to ask any.

I'd like to thank Iamalmosthuman for helping me out with the majority of this story. Seriously, this is my first actual fanfic that I'm proud to share with the community, so I'm glad I was able to get the help I needed to help it grow. Go check them out too! They have a great fic that I'm in love with atm that's a DP crossover with RoTG.

Updates will be VERY slow, so make sure to fav the story if you're eager to read the newest updates. Thanks again!


End file.
